2010/Jan-Jun/List/Community Announcements
January *'January 04' - Cash Shop Cleanup! *'January 05' - Help Us Improve Events: Take the Xmas 09 Survey! *'January 06' - New Email Notification Options Ahoy! *'January 07' - Cash Shop Update: New Birthday Goodies *'January 08' - Gaia Doin' Good: Read the Stories! *'January 08' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel, Lyndexer, Seracila *'January 11' - Shop Update: Formalwear, Hats & More! *'January 12' - PuriGaia: Create and Share Gaia Photo Collages on Facebook! *'January 12' - Gaia Labs is Open for Business! *'January 13' - Cash Shop Update: Death Roach, Spirit Pyre & zOMG! Bundle *'January 14' - Devastating Earthquake in Haiti: You Can Help *'January 14' - EI Report: Reve Rouille, Hidden Ace *'January 15' - January's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'January 18' - Snow Apple: leaving the Cash Shop on 1/21! *'January 18' - Cash Shop Cleanup: Holiday Items Leaving *'January 20' - Cash Shop Update: Gifts for your friends! *'January 21' - Community Spotlight: Any Volunteers? *'January 22' - Follow Gaia on your favorite sites! *'January 22' - EI Report: Dappy Dandy & Shadowlegend *'January 26' - Find Romance with the Love Charm *'January 28' - Watch the Grammys with us! *'January 29' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel, Seracila Pendant February *'February 01' - Shop Update: Doctor, Nurse & Sweetheart! *'February 01' - Cash Shop Cleanup: Romance Items Leaving *'February 03' - Cash Shop Update: Get ready for romance! *'February 04' - Super Bowl Live Chat: Discuss the Crazy Ads! *'February 05' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh, Hidden Ace, Case of Pietro *'February 08' - Cash Shop Update: Valentine's Day gifts! *'February 09' - The Olympics are coming up! *'February 10' - Valentine's Day '10: Spread Some Love *'February 11' - Another Important Safety Video from Gaia *'February 11' - Gaia Meet-Ups: Your Chance to Mingle with Other Gaians! *'February 12' - The Love Charm is leaving the Cash Shop soon! *'February 12' - New in zOMG: The Sweetheart Ring! *'February 12' - EI Report: Shadowlegend, Dappy Dandy *'February 15' - February's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'February 16' - Haiti Relief: we've sent in our matching donation! *'February 18' - Earn Gold and Glory with Auto Achievements! *'February 18' - Happy Anniversary! *'February 19' - Claim the Treasures of the Deep with Poseidon's Legacy *'February 19' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel, Compass of Seidh *'February 22' - The Olympics are still going strong! *'February 24' - Cash Shop Update: Creepy Gothic Fairytale Stuff! *'February 24' - Inventory Update: Duplicate Items Now Stack *'February 26' - Phin Phang Blowout Sale: 50% off this Weekend! *'February 26' - EI Report: Seracila Pendant, Case of Pietro, Timmy March *'March 01' - SKITTLES® Raffle and Rewards prizes are on the way! *'March 02' - Item Design Contest: The Captain's Cap *'March 02' - Shops Update: Winter Sporting Gear *'March 03' - Check out the new search bar! *'March 04' - Cash Shop Update: New St. Paddy's Day Items *'March 05' - EI Report: Hidden Ace, Dappy Dandy, Compass of Seidh *'March 05' - New Manga Update! *'March 08' - Cash Shop Update: Imaginary Friend *'March 09' - Gaia Blog: Farewell to Johnny Gambino *'March 09' - Got an iPhone or iPod Touch? Help us out! *'March 10' - Cash Shop Update: Gambino's Treasures *'March 11' - Check out Ocean Party, Gaia's First Facebook Game *'March 12' - EI Report: Shadowlegend, Mizuchi's Jewel *'March 12' - Poseidon's Legacy is leaving the Cash Shop soon! *'March 15' - March's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'March 15' - Buy Gaia Cash with PayPal, Get the Exclusive Clover Cap! *'March 17' - Cash Shop Update: Last Chance for Gambino Treasures *'March 17' - New Forums: Hot Topics! *'March 19' - Safety Tip: Report and Don’t Reply *'March 19' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh, Timmy, Seracila Pendant *'March 22' - Fight Crime with Code Alpha! *'March 24' - The 2010 Gaia Convention Tour is Startin' Soon! *'March 25' - The Captain's Cap Item Contest: Let the Voting Begin! *'March 26' - EI Report: Imaginary Friend, Dappy Dandy *'March 30' - Convention Tour: Sakura Con & Wonder Con *'March 30' - Cash Shop Update: Springtime Birdies! *'March 31' - Ocean Party Gaia Gold Bonus: Now Extended! April *'April 01' - Our April Fool's event is out! *'April 02' - Grunny eggs time! *'April 02' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel, Compass of Seidh, Shadowlegend *'April 02' - Cash Shop Update: A New Arrival, Plus Some Departures *'April 05' - Earn some Gaia Cash with our improved offers! *'April 06' - Shops Update: New Hairstyles and Shoes *'April 08' - Cash Shop Update: Spring Wedding Attire & Lala the Koala *'April 09' - EI Report: Seracila Pendant, Timmy *'April 09' - Last Call for Code Alpha! *'April 12' - The Captain's Cap: We Have a Winner! *'April 13' - Gaia's softball team is back! *'April 14' - My Gaia: changes coming soon! *'April 14' - New Bonus: Sisky the Wombat Free with any $25 Cash Card *'April 15' - April's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'April 16' - Earth Day 2010: Start Celebratin'! *'April 16' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh, Imaginary Friend, Dappy Dandy *'April 20' - New Chance Item: Take the Stage with the Perfect Tragedy *'April 22' - Gaia Meet-Ups are a Go! Come hang out with us! *'April 22' - New PayPal Bonus Item: Monarch Butterfly Headphones! *'April 23' - Evolving Item Report: Shadowlegend & Mizuchi's Jewel *'April 26' - Cash Shop Update: Hermes' Moon Returns for One Week Only! *'April 28' - Art Contest: Design a zOMG! Splash Screen! *'April 28' - Gaia Meet-Ups: come hang out with us in Tempe, Arizona! *'April 28' - Cash Shop Update: New Dramatic Theatre Troupe Items! *'April 29' - My Gaia: we've made some changes! *'April 30' - EI Report: Timmy, Compass of Seidh & Dappy Dandy's Finale May *'May 03' - Sparkles *'May 04' - Phin Phang Refresh Coming Soon! *'May 05' - Aquarium Update: A Medley of New Fish *'May 07' - EI Report: Secret Retreat, Seracila, Imaginary Friend *'May 10' - Gaia Manga: A New Man *'May 10' - The Perfect Tragedy is closing soon! *'May 10' - Social Daily Chance: Invite Friends, Get Better Items! *'May 11' - Spread Some Feelings with Gaia Ecards! *'May 11' - Convention Tour: Anime Central! *'May 11' - Fashion Insider: catch a glimpse of upcoming items! *'May 12' - Cash & Gold Shop Update: New Food & Service Items *'May 14' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh *'May 15' - May's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'May 19' - CI: Experience Luna's Incense! *'May 19' - Convention Tour: Fanime! *'May 21' - EI Report: Timmy, Shadowlegend *'May 24' - Cash Shop: Some delicious items leaving soon! *'May 25' - Convention Tour: Fanime! *'May 26' - Cash Shop Update: Animated Items are here! *'May 28' - Fashion Insider: take an in-depth look at Baron the Owl! *'May 28' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh, Imaginary Friend, Seracila *'May 29' - Gaians Gone Wild: Member Appreciation Night! *'May 29' - Watch the live webcast of the Gaia Panel going on NOW! June *'June 01' - Convention Tour: A-Kon! *'June 01' - zOMG!: Crack Open Your Golden Eggs! *'June 03' - Animated Items: Now Extended! *'June 03' - Cash Shop Update: Bears and Blossoms! *'June 04' - EI Report: Secret Retreat, Catastrophe! *'June 06' - Gaians Gone Wild: Member Appreciation Night! *'June 07' - Gaia Meet-Ups: come hang out with us in Sunrise, Florida! *'June 08' - Ocean Party XP to Gold Promo Ending this Friday! *'June 09' - Cash Shop Update: New Rapid EI - The Mana Seed! *'June 10' - Summer Bonus: Winged Handkerchief with 7-Eleven Cash Cards *'June 11' - EI Report: Case of Pietro, Timmy, Compass *'June 11' - Cash Shop Update: Last Chance for Luna's Incense *'June 14' - Pools Return to Towns for Summer! *'June 15' - June's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'June 17' - New Forum: Spring Cleaning *'June 17' - Enter Gaia's first cosplay contest! *'June 17' - Gold Shop update: NPC-based items *'June 17' - Cash Shop Update: Costumes Ahoy! *'June 18' - PayPal Exclusive: Pochette Demonique *'June 18' - EI Report: Seracila Pendant, Imaginary Friend, Mana Seed *'June 18' - Gaia Spring Cleaning 2K10: Vote Now! *'June 22' - Famestar Hero: Rock Out with Awesome New Items *'June 22' - Convention Tour: Anime Expo 2010! *'June 23' - Gaia Meet-Ups: Come hang out in the Cincinnati, Ohio area! *'June 25' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh & Secret Retreat *'June 26' - Cash Shop Update: EI Bundle #4 *'June 29' - Cash Shop Update: Ninja & Space Pirate Gear! Category:Years/Split